koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
King/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for King. __TOC__ In Battle *"C'mon, baby!" Art of Fighting Win Quotes *"Come on, weeniemeister. I'll show you my stuff." Art of Fighting 2 Win Quotes *"Whoops! I got a little too enthused. Are you okay?" (Vs. Lee/Micky/Ryo/Eiji) *"I am woman. Feel my kick and moan." (Vs. Jack/Takuma/John/Temjin/Robert/Mr.Big) *"The original King lives. Waaooh!" (Vs Herself) ;Pre-final battle Dialogue :Agent: "Ah, Mr... Mrs...." :King: "King." :Agent: "The police commissioner would like to have a word with you. Could you walk this way?" :King: "Why, with such fine escorts, who could refuse?" :Geese: "King, enchantee, you are as charming as ever." :King: "Before you start your woo, tell me your name, slick." :Geese: "Oh, forgive me. Geese. Geese Howard. I have brought you here to offer you a proposition you can't refuse." :King: "Well, since you put it that way, I guess I should refuse. See ya! Later, wethead. Or better yet..." ;Ending dialogue : :King: "What a breeze! Buzz off, boob! Heh, it's all over! What? I don't believe it." :Servant: "This way, Mr. Geese. I have lost this time. But I will be back. For now, my farewell." :King: "Get back here! You weasel slime!" :Servant: "Mr. Geese, we are entering Japanese air space." :Geese: "I see. How goes Southtown?" :Servant: "Everything is going as planned. Just f-a-b, b-i-g g-u-y." :Geese: "Tell me more. Don't spell it out." :Servant: "OK, whoops, sorry. Anyway, it seems that Jeff Bogard is checking up on you and your actions. We don't know who this guy is." :Geese: "Take care of him. Rub him out." :Servant: "Rub him off. Got it." :Geese: "Out! Twit! Kill him and get me control of Southtown. I have invested too much in this to see my plans ended. The city will be mine. All mine. Wah hah haaaah." :Jan: "Sis!" :King: "Jan! You can walk! Oh, I'm so happy. But how?" :Jan: "I had an operation. Now I can walk. See!" :King: "But how did you get the operation? Who?" :Jan: "Those two paid for it!" :King: "What...?" :Robert: "We've paid our debt. Later!" :Ryo: "A wise investment!" :King: "Thank you. Oh, I could kiss you both. Oh, maybe not. Thank you." :Jan: "You promised to take me somewhere when I could walk!" :King: "You're right! I promised! Where shall we go, Jan?" The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes *"Great power! But that's all." (Vs. USA Team) *"Strong. Worthy of your fame." (Vs. China Team) *"Challenge me anytime". (Vs. Italy Team) *"You can't beat a real fighter!" (Vs. England Team) *"My kick is matchless!" (Vs. Korea Team) *"It seems that we've won this time." (Vs. Mexico Team) *"Weaklings!" (Vs. Japan Team) *"Find another job!" (Vs. Brazil Team) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"Hit the showers, stud. I'm am (sic) a woman, hear me roar! Uaah!" *"Okay, let's call it a day before you're seriously hurt." *"So you won't be saying "Babe" anytime soon, right beefcake?" ;Ending dialogue : :"The power was too much. Whose evil shadow was that?" :"Yeah. Back to the club and drinks on the house." :"Next time, new partners". The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"You lack nothing as an opponent. You have nothing, either." *"Next time, come to my place. The drinks are on me." *"What? Over so soon? Talk about fast!" The King of Fighters '98 Win Quote *"In battle, one's sex means nothing...it's who's standing left that's matters." The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"I said, "Don't mess with me!" Now get lost, limpy!" The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"Fait accomplis bore me silly. I hunger for a worthy opponent!" Lose Quote *"Okay, okay... NOW, I'm ready!!!" The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"Ask yourself this: "Why do I fight?" *"I warn you: The pursuit of a mere fight is folly." *"Know your place; failure to do so means you lose!" *"Still worried about last time? You think too much, buddy!" (Vs. Ryo) *"I know you saved my life, but that doesn't matter here." (Vs. Takuma) *"You regulars sure are tough! Wooping you's no small feat!" (Vs. Fatal Fury Team) *"I want to party with you again sometime soon!" (Vs. Art of Fighting Team) Category:Quotes